To Be Just Like You
by CharacterHoarder
Summary: Casey is a Salamander. Casey made a deal with a god. Casey was a Salamander. Now she's not.


To Be Just Like You

At any cost.

Casey the Salamander

There was a smacking noise as her moist feet hit the hard stone floors. Tail swaying slightly to keep her balance. She strolled back into an unused area of the ship, and took a deep breath. She looked around. She didn't want her father to come and get her. Nor Strider, Nor Lalonde. She pulled out her knife, and held it tightly in her small yellow hand. She tugged the small bag of clothes with her, and walked into an empty storage room. She closed and locked the door behind her, and then sighed. Was she sure? Definately. No longer would she tolerate it. She didn't want to be a Salamander. She wasn't happy. She was too short to be seen, and was often accidentally kicked. Her voice was too quiet to be heard, and was often ignored. Her Father, the Human who adopted her.. She doubted he took her seriously. She had expressed her desires before, and was met with a "Okay Casey" and later heard a "She doesn't know what she wants, she's a salamander." But she did know what she wanted. She wanted to be… Human. She cleared her throat, and directed her attention to the fourth wall in the room. She walked to it, and knocked. It flickered, and a familiar mouthless face met her eyes. They had made the deal. Dave was down about thirty Nakodiles. Andrew Hussie had wanted her to prove that she wanted this. And now came the last part. He turned his attention to her, Milky white galaxies staring at her through eye-shaped holes in the god's head. She took the blade, and smiled. "..See you soon.." She whispered, before digging the knife into her chest. With a wet plop, she tossed her heart unto the floor, and fell over.

Andrew Hussie

With an implied grin, you watched the Salamander kill herself. She really did want this, huh? Well.. She followed through with her part.. He turned to his keyboard, typing in a command.

⇒ John: Find your daughter.

He turned off the screen on their end. He watched with glee as John broke down the door, and knelt beside his daughter. Yes, Good. He was crying. Now he was calling for the others. Davesprite came first, he didn't seem affected. He flew to the side as Dave ran in, and stopped dead in his tracks. John was getting her teal blood all over his godtier outfit. Cradling her. Dave knelt by John, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jade and Rose came in together, and stared at the bloody scene. Hussie chuckled, and grabbed his tablet, sketching. A basic human body, yes. Rose's hair, and her headband. Only Blue hair. Yes. Teal. Her headband would be a black as deep and dark as his own soul. Eyes as blue as the ocean, and as bad as John's. Yes, Glasses. Pale, Pale skin, almost deathly so. He was nice enough to draw her with a large black cloak, and a purple striped scarf. Then, he hit Save. On screen, he watched John drop Casey in surprise as her dead body began moving. Around them, The blood puddles turned purple, then a deep, dark crimson. Her bones grew faster than her body did, and he knew that the kids were horrified when bones shot out, twisting and turning into a human skeleton. They took steps back, unable to stop watching. Blotches of pink replaced yellow, and her flesh writhed, stretching over the bones. Muscles bulged under the newly pinkened flesh, and as her facial structure changed, a snout sucking in to become a mouth, blue began splitting from her head. Soon, a bare human, seventeen years of age, laid on the ground. Proud with his work, he laced his fingers together. Her heart shifted, and became human, plunging itself deep into her chest. A black headband came into view, and the shadows converged upon her, forming a cloak. Strands of purple weaved around her throat, a scarf coming into view. Then the screen flickered back on, and Hussie said with his echoing voice, "You should have taken her seriously when she said she wanted to be human. Ladies, Gentlemen, Sprites, I give you.. Casey Egbert."

Casey the Human

Breath rushed into her new lungs. Long slender fingers clenched at the bloody wooden floor. She jolted into a sitting position in time to see the fourth wall flicker back to wood. Casey smiled, and silently thanked the lord Hussie, before turning to the others. They were staring. Speechless. All she did was stand, and giggle. "I told you I wanted to be human." She gathered the bag of her clothes, and began putting them on. Bright yellows. As she fastened the belt, she sighed. "..And I would have done anything to be just like you."


End file.
